Cicak
by annpui
Summary: Kau tau Aomine-kun ada takhayul yang mengatakan jika suara tokek itu membawa rezeki sedang suara saudaranya, cicak menandakan adanya 'sesuatu' didekatmu. Hope you like it.


Halo semua kembali lagi dengan annpui disini /ditumpukin, karena kali ini malam jumat saya mau berbagi suatu kisah misteri dari seorang teman saya (sebut saja ia pie-chan) yang sukses bikin saya ngejerit sekenceng-kencengnya di sebuah restoran cepat saji, m*d (untungnya malam, jadi sepi) dan kebetulan karena kemarin malam saya mimpi buruk (bikin saya parno buat ke kamar mandi malem-malem) saya putuskan untuk dijadikan fic—meski saya tidak tahu apakah saya bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik.

**Warning: Possible Typo(s). Horror indonesia. Random. Ga jelas. OOC, dan para temannya yang lain seperti biasa.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Jika saya yang punya Kuroko udah saya ra**—

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

"Kau tau Aomine-kun ada takhayul yang mengatakan jika suara tokek itu membawa rezeki sedang suara saudaranya, cicak menandakan adanya 'sesuatu' didekatmu"

Aomine melongo memandangi Kuroko, ia tertawa kaku—tidak banyak yang tahu jika ia penakut akan hal berbau supranatural—berkat Kise yang menjerit karena kejatuhan cicak diruang ganti, terjadilah obrolan seperti ini.

"HAHAHA itu kan Cuma takhayul jaman dulu, mana ada yang seperti itu sekarang Tetsu"

"Siapa tau"

Kemudian Kuroko melengos pergi menyusul Kise dan Akashi yang telah berjalan duluan didepan, meninggalkan Aomine yang memucat sendirian.

**.**

_**Cicak-cicak di dinding diam-diam merayap.**_

_**.**_

**Annpui** **Proudly Present**

**Cicak**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih kepada Kuroko Tetsuya yang sukses membuat Aomine Daiki parno setengah mati malam ini—juga terimakasih kepada keluarganya yang tiba-tiba keluar kota dengan hanya meninggalkan secupuk surat.

_Dear Daiki-chan,_

_Temannya papa ada yang menikah, tadinya kami mau mengajakmu hanya saja karena besok katamu ada latih tanding basket jadi kami tidak mengikut sertakanmu hehehe maaf ya Daiki-chan. Besok pagi kami sudah pulang, mama akan bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu, karena itu jaga rumah ya._

_With love,_

_Mama and Papa_

_Ps: Mama sudah siapkan kare didapur tinggal kau hangatkan._

—Aomine meremas kertas note itu dengan gemas. Bagaimana bisa disaat ia ketakutan dengan cerita murahan Kuroko ia malah ditinggal sendirian dirumah.

Pria berkulit gelap itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa, menyalakan saluran tv kesukaanya, dan,

"—_**Kembali lagi dengan kami. Masih didunia lain—"**_

Buru-buru Aomine mengganti saluran yang lain, dan,

"—_**Jangan ganti saluran televisi anda, sebentar lagi kumpulan cerita mistis—"**_

Remote tv dibanting dengan keras—setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol off—dengan sedikit tegang Aomine meraih _handphone _biru dongkernya tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sial" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa ini malam jumat"

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijurou, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: Nginep**

**Hey guys! Malam ini aku sendirian dirumah, bosen nih ada yang mau party bareng aku ga?**

Send_**.**_

Aomine menunggu balasan e-mail teman-temannya dengan harap-harap cemas—terserah jika ada yang mau bilang ia penakut tapi badan gede, sekali lagi terserah!—matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sial, sial, sial—

_**Look behind you**_—terasa jantung Aomine berhenti.

Pria berkulit tan itu terlonjak kaget, jantungnya terpompa kian cepat.

"Ringtone sialan!"

Ini pasti ulah Kise yang seenak jidat mengganti nada terima pesannya—dipastikan nyawa Kise tidak selamat nanti.

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: re; Nginep**

**Dai-chan maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dalam party dirumahmu. Salam untuk semuanya ya, terutama Tetsu-kun.**

Bagus sekali, Momoi tidak bisa datang. Tapi setidaknya Kiseki no Sendai pasti datang. Pasti.

_**Look behind you**_—Aomine kembali terlonjak. Masuk satu E-mail lagi.

**From: Akashi Seijurou**

**Subject: re; Nginep**

**Aku sedang sibuk Daiki jadi aku tidak bisa datang. Sampaikan maafku pada yang lain, dan satu lagi jangan tidur terlalu malam atau kau tidak akan punya energi untuk latihan 'super'-ku besok.**

Aomine menelan ludah, Akashi dan Perintahnya memang menakutkan tapi saat ini ada yang lebih menakutinya.

_**Look behind you**_—lagi, ia mulai terbiasa.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: re; Nginep**

**Aominecchi sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menginap dan mengadakan party bersamamu**—**mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan Kurokocchi hehehe**—**tapi kakakku baru pulang setelah sekian lama ssu~ aku ingin kangen-kangenan, oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa datang ;9**

**Jaga Kurokocchiku ya~**

"Sister complex!"—kini harapannya tinggal tersisa pada tida orang saja.

"Ayolah kumohon siapapun temani aku malam ini" Aomine semakin resah.

_**Look behind you**_—lama-lama kesal juga dibuatnya.

**From: Midorima Shintarou**

**Subject: re; Nginep**

**Maaf aku tidak bisa datang, nanodayo.**

Singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Aomine kembali melirik jam yang kini menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh. Dan ia baru teringat Murasakibara sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya sejak jam delapan—jadwal tidur macam apa itu—harapannya tersisa satu.

_Tetsu!_

_**Look behind you**_—kali ini yang terakhir.

_Tetsu!_

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subject: re;Nginep**

**Kata orang tua jaman dulu perawan pergi keluar malem-malem itu pamali. Jadi maaf Aomine-kun aku tidak bisa datang.**

_Sialan! memangnya kau itu anak perempuan Tetsu!_—kenapa disaat seperti ini mereka semua malah kompak.

Kecemasan Aomine semakin tinggi. Malam ini ia akan tidur sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Semoga tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini"

_**Klinting**_—shit! selalu disaat sendirian indra pendengarannya menjadi tajam seperti ini sampai bisa mendengar suara aneh seperti itu.

Aomine bergegas beranjak menuju kamarnya, ia putuskan untuk segera tidur. Paling tidak ia ingin cepat-cepat matahari pagi menyingsing di ufuk timur, dan orang tuanya segera kembali.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Akan ku bunuh mereka semua besok terutama Tetsu!_

Aomine segera meringkuk diatas kasur—menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut—ia tidak mau mematikan lampunya, terlalu menakutkan.

_Cepatlah mata terpejam, cepatlah._

_1..._

Belum juga terasa kantuk akan datang_._

_2..._

Ia menguap—bagus

3...

Hampir saja ia terlelap ketika suara,

_Ckck_—terdengar.

_Apalagi itu!_

_Ckck_—terdengar lagi.

_Oh suara decakan cicak._ Aomine bersiap kembali menjemput mimpi._ Eh, tunggu_—

"_Kau tau Aomine-kun ada takhayul yang mengatakan jika suara tokek itu membawa rezeki sedang suara saudaranya, cicak menandakan adanya 'sesuatu' didekatmu"_

Seketika bulu kuduk Aomine berdiri semua, entah mengapa udara disekitar mendadak dingin, nafasnya terpatah-patah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengeyahkan suara Kuroko yang terlintas dibenaknya.

_Ckck_—kembali terdengar.

Jujur saja Aomine semakin tidak tahan mendengarnya. Libidonya meninggi. Keringat dingin terasa mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia putuhkan untuk memastikannya, bahwa itu benar-benar cicak si hewan reptilia yang mana bila disentuh permukaan kulitnya akan terasa licin dan kenyal. Belum lagi ekornya yang masih dapat bergerak-gerak meski sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

_Ckck_—masih terdengar.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Dengan satu kali sentakan Aomine menurunkan selimutnya, dan apa yang terlihat dilangit-langit kamarnya bukanlah cicak hewan reptilian yang ia harapkan, namun itu adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut kusut panjang menjuntai kebawah, matanya yang melotot memandangi Aomine, mulutnya menyeringai sambil lidahnya terjulur—yang tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menimbulkan suara decakan cicak—ia menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti menggoda.

_Ckck_—ke kiri

_Ckck_—kanan

Seringainya bertambah mengerikan, yang sekarang ditambah suara tawa terkikik.

.

Dan kemudian semua menghitam.

.

Yang Aomine tau, matanya terbuka ketika matahari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Ia langsung melompat keluar kamarnya tanpa sekalipun menengok ke langit-langit.

Apakah kejadian semalam mimpi?

Aomine sendiri tidak tahu, yang pasti ia tidak mau mendengarkan cerita horror lagi—setidaknya bila ia harus ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Saya jadi parno sendiri waktu ngetik fic ini kebayang wajah muka teman saya waktu menceritakannya**—**dikit-dikit saya liat kebelakang, didik-didikit saya liat ke atas. Semoga readercchy menyukainya ceritanya /smile.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


End file.
